The Life and Times of Dominique Weasley
by yellow 14
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots that cover the many parts of Dominique Weasley's life. Written for The Game of Life Challenge by cuz-CM's-awesome.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Written for The Game of Life Challenge by cuz-CM's-awesome.

"Dominique Weasley, will you STOP pacing the floor like that!" Victoire Weasley exasperatedly told her eighteen-year-old sister. "It's not going to make any difference whether you're standing up or sitting when you get the news."

"I know I failed on my English test. And my maths. And my history must have looked like an illegible scrawl; my hands were shaking so much. I mean, if on-"

"Dom, will you please sit down and shut up!" Victoire finally snapped, her blonde veela hair bouncing on her shoulders as she stood up. "I'm sure you did fine!"

"But-"

"You will make it. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Victoire asked in exasperation. "Of the two of us, YOU are the smart one."

"Don't say that!" Dominique squeaked and she almost collided with the dining table. "See, I can't even navigate a kitchen that I've known for years! How am I supposed to ge-"

"Merlin Dom, you are really trying my patience," Victoire cut in, interrupting her sister mid word. "Sit down and eat your breakfast!" she gestured to the window with the sun shining through it and the sea in its view. "It's a beautiful day outside. You should be enjoying it."

"Morning girls," Bill said as he stepped into the kitchen with a smile. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Beautiful day for my doom," Dominique said as she sat down heavily. "My letter from the Hong Kong University of Sorcery is supposed to be arriving today! And I kn-"

"Know that you got in with flying colours," Victoire said wearily rolling her eyes. "You're just being dramatic."

"They'd be crazy not to see your talent," Bill said in agreement. "You scored O's on most of your OWLS and on your NEWTS, I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you don't need to go to university. We managed for years without any higher education of any sort."

"Yeah, but this is the chance to change our world for the better!" Dominique argued. "I mean, take a look at all the DADA teachers you had. Wouldn't it be better to have one consistent standard to base them off of instead of picking people who have experience? Just take a look at some of the teachers Uncle Harry had, like Gilderoy Lockhart. He hadn't a clue."

Fortunately, Bill was saved from having to reply by the arrival of a huge Eagle Owl and Dominique screamed in fear.

"It's my letter, oh Merlin it's my letter, oh my, oh my," Dominique had to stop as she started to hyperventilate and Victoire gave her sister a thump on the back.

"Breathe, Dom, breathe," she ordered firmly, before reaching over to the owl and gently removing the letter. "Just open it and you don't have to worry any more, one way or the other."

Trembling, Dominique reached out her hand and she took the letter from her sister. It looked so ordinary, just a white parchment addressed to Dominique. If it wasn't for the magical sigils flashing on it's seal, it could have been from anyone or be about anything. Her hands began to shake even more, so much so that she couldn't even open the letter.

"Vic…can you…" Dominique started and Victoire took the letter from her and slit it open. She quickly scanned the letter and then glanced up at Dominique.

"Dear Dominique Weasley," she began in an official-sounding voice, "After considerable deliberation over your application to the Hong Kong University of Sorcery, we have decided to…are you sure you want to know?" she asked and Dominique gave her an uncertain nod. Victoire took a deep breath and continued. "We have decided to grant you a full scholarship to the uni-" Victoire didn't have a chance to finish before Dominique let out a squeal of delight and hugged her sister.

"I'm so proud of you Dom," her father said. "Your mother would be proud as well if she were here."

"I can't believe I did it," Dominique said, her eyes shining brightly with excitement. "I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"I told you so," Victoire said with a smile. "Now you can worry about something else for a change."

Dominique glared at her sister. "I do NOT worry all the time!" she protested and Victoire laughed.

"If you say so Dom. If you say so," was all she would reply.


End file.
